


Ice Packs and Nappy Stacks

by 1987lostboy



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Larry, DILF Larry, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, F/F, Freddy is a virgin, Freddy is baby, Gay Freddy, Gay husbands Vic and Eddie, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Larry is a dad, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Many disjointed drabbles, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, SSC, Sad boi Freddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/1987lostboy
Summary: One young cop.One salesman with a secret.Fragmented snapshots of the process of loveA disjointed unplanned creamsicle fic (because RD has just sucked me headfirst into its fandom)
Relationships: Larry Dimmick/Freddy Newandyke, Larry/Freddy, Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot, Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Vic Vega/Eddie Cabot
Kudos: 102





	1. 1. Initial

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there will be referenced/implied domestic violence in this fic, if that is one of your triggers please don't read on, your mental health is important! :3  
> Disclaimer: I have not experienced domestic abuse and therefore there may be inaccuracies in this fic  
> Having said that, I've tried my best to portray domestic violence accurately (research was harder because I found less about male victims than female victims :( ). However, if you read anything that you believe isn't accurate don't hesitate to comment and correct me, the last thing I wish to do is to romanticize or inaccurately portray such a serious and real issue in our society.  
> \- G x

Freddy had just graduated police academy and stupidly he decided to go with some of the kids in his class to the nearest gay club. He wasn’t necessarily out but he wasn’t necessarily closeted, he just hadn’t really met anyone who’d caught his eye and he tended to be too baby faced and lean for a lot of guys.

The club was called the L and was more than a little seedy but Freddy was too deep to get out now, there were only four of them, childhood sweethearts Cassie and Elizabeth, him, and his roommate Duke, Duke was nice enough but he was more interested in himself than anyone else. It didn’t take long for Cass and Liz to wander off into some corner to make out like teenagers and Duke to start flirting with the bartender. Freddy felt like a spare prick at a wedding, and he felt almost invisible as he slid between the warm energetic bodies and into the lone booth at the abandoned end of the club. Only it wasn’t abandoned, sat there nursing a beer was an older guy with a black eye, he was wearing a weathered leather jacket and a frown.

“Uh sorry I wasn’t- “

The guy cut him off, regarding him with dark eyes “Just fuckin’ sit down”

Freddy did as he was told, although the man was surly, he didn’t seem to be aggressive, just contemplative.

Freddy held out his hand awkwardly “I’m Freddy”

The man’s eyes roamed over Freddy’s dark hidden figure “What is it you want exactly, Freddy?”

The way his name sounded coming from the other man shot a spark of electric up his spine, he hadn’t ever had such intense focus on him before and he couldn’t deny the man, although older, was attractive.

“I don’t know” he replied carefully leaning back against the booth seat like he was meant to be there, his bottle of beer had long since been empty.

The man stood and Freddy panicked, wondering if he was leaving but then he placed a hand beside Freddy’s head as he leant in closer and whispered, “I need somethin’ stronger, vodka shots okay for you?”

All he could do was nod helplessly and attempt to catch his breath back, now this was someone interesting. The guy came back five minutes later with two beers, a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

He downed his shot in one go and turned to Freddy with a slow forming smirk “Name’s Larry by the way, what’s a kid like you doin’ here?”

From anyone else it would have been an insult, but it was obvious by the way that Larry was looking at him that it was anything but.

“Got forced out by my friends but they’ve abandoned me”

Larry grinned “To the wolf huh? I’m gonna split”

Freddy gulped “Right.”

Larry looked down at him expectantly “You comin’?”

The younger man choked on his beer “You’re inviting me back?”

Larry shook his head and gestured to the flat keys poking out of Freddy’s pocket “No, you’re inviting me back. Aren’t ya?”

Freddy got up so fast that he tipped his beer down his front, Larry only laughed, deep and amused “Steady kid”

Duke had the decency to stop them before they left eying Larry cautiously “Aren’t you a bit old pal?”

Freddy elbowed Duke “Ignore him Larry, he thinks with his dick”

“Maybe I am, Charles Atlas but ain’t that for boy scout to decide?”

“Yes! it is, thank you Duke I’ll be alright” 

Duke folded his arms stubbornly “Right. Well go easy on him grandpa, he’s a big Mary”

Freddy's face burned hot as he pulled Larry out of the club and into the cold night.  
Larry smiled softly, almost fond "it's okay everyone's a virgin at some point. I don't plan on-"   
The elder man brushed his thumb across Freddy's heated cheek "-unless you want me to"  
"Uh" the cop stammered, totally not malfunctioning.  
Larry burst out in laughter "You're so easy to fluster!"   
"Hey, don't be mean!"

Larry didn't say a word about the state of Freddy's flat he just flopped down gracefully on the couch, stretching out like a cat.  
"So, Freddy, you got monopoly or somethin'?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.  
The younger man laughed nervously "Yeah, left side cabinet. That really what you wanna do?"  
Larry eyed him slowly "Dunno. Do you wanna?"   
Freddy gulped, he felt like there was a another meaning to this, the way Larry was lounging back on the chair, the way his dark wise eyes were resting solely on Freddy.  
If Freddy was dumber he wouldn't have picked up on it, but he had a feeling that Larry was attracted to him, that feeling extended to Larry possibly being willing to fuck him senseless for the first time.  
"Dunno" Freddy muttered back too enthralled to break eye contact.  
The two of them stared at each other. Until out of the blue Larry cursed, stood up and   
poured the vodka down the sink.  
Freddy gaped at him in shock horror.  
"What did ya do that for?" He exclaimed.

But he didn't have much time to be shocked because Larry grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, it was both forceful and sweet. Larry tasted like the beer he’d downed earlier.  
They broke apart and Larry again looked at him softly, searching for something in his face.

"Clear head" he replied after a while, his fingers tracing Freddy's shirt buttons with meaning.  
"If we're gonna do this, it needs to be with clear heads"   
"Right. Yeah. Course!" He agreed enthusiastically.  
Larry stayed where he was, just looking.  
"Did you change your mind that quick?" Freddy questioned nervously.  
"Nah. I'm waiting for you to consent kid"   
Freddy flushed red in embarrassment, god he really was fuckin' big Mary.  
"Oh uh. Yeah, we can. You can. Yanno"  
"Sorry, say again?" Larry reiterated.  
"You can sleep with me!"   
The elder man snorted.  
"Aight, no need to shout sweetheart" 

Freddy's stomach fluttered in reaction to the nickname.  
Stupid brain, he thought. I can't seriously like this guy. I've barely known him an hour.  
They looked at each awkwardly for a while. Neither of them knowing who should move first, should it be Freddy because he was the virgin? Or should it be Larry because he was clearly the top?

"Bedroom’s over there" Freddy said pointing at the whitewashed door with the garish rainbow painting on it (the one that his nephew Hamish had done a few months prior)  
Larry shook his head fondly "Of fuckin’ course the virgin has a rainbow on bedroom door" he muttered to himself as he pushed it open.  
He shot a smug look over his shoulder   
"You joining me Princess?"   
Freddy stuck out his tongue defiantly.  
"In a minute, I need a piss"   
Larry hummed, shot Freddy a reassuring grin and began to undress.  
"Whenever you're ready Freddy"  
The bastard! Just where Freddy could see him.  
Freddy would be lying if he said he didn't stare at Larry's tanned muscled back and arms for a minute before he shot off to piss away his nerves.

Freddy woke up the next morning to a dull ache in his back and to loud snoring in his ear, Larry's arm possessively wrapped around his waist.  
He slid out of bed carefully and pulled on a new shirt from his draw.   
Larry looked so peaceful, aside from the obnoxious snoring and Freddy found himself brushing the older man's curls from his eyes.  
But he was unlucky, and Larry's eyes cracked open just as he was doing it.

"Uh good morning. Do you…do you want some coffee?" Freddy stammered awkwardly  
He wasn't well versed in one-night stand etiquette.

Larry chuckled sitting up and leaning his bare elbows on his knees "Get back in bed kid. I'll get you a hot water bottle and some paracetamol for your back and then we'll eat breakfast. That okay with you?" 

Freddy totally did not swoon.  
He leaned forwards and pressed a hesitant kiss to Larry's mouth.  
"Okay. After I've brushed my teeth"

Larry nodded his agreement, then rolled out of bed with no care as to his full body nudity.  
Freddy, scandalised, scampered towards the bathroom with his tail between his legs.  
When he returned to the bedroom Larry was gone and he could hear low singing coming from the kitchen.  
Ten minutes later Larry came in half-dressed carrying a plate in each hand, pack of paracetamol between his teeth and a hot water bottle under his arm.  
Freddy rushed to help but Larry's firm gaze warned him to stay put.

They settled on the bed together, Larry slid the water bottle against Freddy's lower back and handed him the pills and the water to take them.  
"I don't feel too bad"   
Larry laughed "You will if you don't rest up. I'm sorry I had to hurt you at all boy scout"  
Freddy blushed "No pain no gain. Thanks for this"  
Larry frowned and avoided Freddy's thankful look.  
"It's...it's fine"

Freddy yanked his phone out of his discarded jeans and handed it to Larry "Your phone number?"  
"Kid-" Larry began looking at the phone’s screen saver (a photo of Freddy and his family) instead of Freddy's hopeful face.  
Freddy smiled tightly. "Sorry, I'm being sappy. Forget it" 

The elder man sighed deeply  
"I'm too fuckin' old Freddy. You may think it's me you're interested in, but everyone feels that way about the person who-"  
"You don't know me. I'm not asking you to marry me! Look I get it, you hit it you quit it whatever. Just leave"  
Freddy pulled the duvet over his head furiously to hide his disappointment.  
He didn't see Larry leave.

He did see the messily scrawled number propped up on the empty bottle of vodka.


	2. 2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush (noun) informal  
> a strong but temporary feeling of liking someone"  
> \- Cambridge Dictionary

Larry❤

How awake r u?   
Ps. What's ur last name? I wanna Google u

L; Not awake enough, why? It's White.

Of course u type like a lawyer Mr. White

L: I'm not a lawyer. I'm a salesman

Makes sense u've sold me :) I'm a cop

L: Nah. You're not a pig? 

Rude. 

L: Fuck. You actually are?

Just graduated 

L:Congratulations boy scout

*Insert image of Freddy sticking his tongue out in the shower*

L:I just choked on my fuckin' bacon. Warn a guy next time

Srry not srry, I miss uuuuuu, come c me? 

L: I'm not your boyfriend. Find someone else Officer

If ur not my bf, y did u send me a boyf meme the other day :(

*Insert bf meme*

L:Fuck you Newandyke.

Larry?

L: I'll be there in an hour. Get the monopoly out I'm feeling competitive

💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid 🍊  
4:44   
I'm coming round after work around 6, you'll be in?

K: Only for u bby 😝❤

Ugh I think I just threw up in my mouth, I'm making salmon by the way.

K: Ur so mean! Do u h8 me irl?

My dick doesn't. 

K: R u using me for sex Mr Lawrence White?

No. Dickhead. Now stop texting and get back to work

K: Yes dad😉

*Daddy actually

K: Sorree. Yes Daddy😂

I'll see you soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White 💓

R u kinki Laz? 

L: Don't call me that. Why are you asking? Got something you want to talk about sweetheart?

Maybeeeeeee

L: Spit it out, I'm busy working

U told me to call u Daddy the other month...

L: And?

Were u serious?

L: As serious as you want me to be Freddy.

I wouldn't mind if u were serious

L: Okay, shall we talk about it over dinner?

R u gonna cook spaghetti again?!

L: No, we'll go out, 8pm okay with you? Italian or Chinese?

Cool beanz. Italian, I luv pizzaaaaaa, with pineapples 2

L: Weird boy

*Ur weird boy

L: *My weird boy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time stamps;  
1\. a week after their first meeting, their fourth text conversation  
2\. a month later, their comfortable with each other now, their 5th official date  
3\. two months after their first meeting, a normal kink discussion, Freddy is drunk when he brings it up (he was worried he's scare Larry off if he pushed)


	3. 3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betrayal (noun)  
> an act of betraying someone or something, or the fact of someone or something being betrayed:  
> \- Cambridge dictionary

Frederick ‘Freddy’ Newandyke had been a cop for three months when he first officially encountered the residents of 39 White Avenue. The Dimicks were a family of three, a family that seemed to have an awful lot of arguments.

The first time Freddy met them officially he was in the car with his partner (Officer Vega) and the call came in; domestic disagreement, 39 white avenue, they pulled up to the house; it was nice, not too big but not too small, Vega had made some offhanded comment about the breakdown of the American Dream and then they were there. Stood at the front door, now Freddy was pretty nervous, he’d seen plenty of brutish men and cowering women insisting that they’d slipped and fell and that the black eye they were sporting hadn’t come from their husband.

It was a lady that opened the door, she was short and petite and her long black hair curled around her shoulders, she smiled warmly although there was a glint in her eyes that Freddy didn’t like.

“Good afternoon ma’am, I’m officer Newandyke, this is my colleague Officer Vega” He greeted dutifully, feeling a bit relieved in the absence of any injuries.

“Mrs Dimick, we’re here about a domestic dispute” Vega chimed in showing her his badge.

Mrs Dimick’s smile didn’t falter “Yes well, me and my husband having been having issues, it’s all sorted now so...” she trailed off.

Freddy sighed softly “I’m afraid we’d like to speak to you and your husband first”

“Oh.” She replied blinking aimlessly, after a second she gestured to them both “Come inside, I’ll make you a cup of tea while my husband finishes his shower”

The inside of the house looked like something from a fairy-tale, the décor was white and beige and the sound of peppa pig wafted in from the Livingroom, they must have a kid.

Mrs Dimick ushered them inside her blue eyes flitting around the road, no doubt looking for any nosey neighbours, Freddy sat on the sofa and Vic plopped down beside him with a grunt.

The kid was sat in front of the TV in a bouncer giggling and waving his chubby arms around enthusiastically, Freddy smiled at the infant when he turned his head to blink at the strangers curiously.

“Do either of you gentlemen take sugar?”

“Yes ma’am, I take three and Officer Vega takes his black, no milk” Freddy replied feeling awkward as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his white shirt.

Mrs Dimick smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes “Oh call me Jean, I insist- “she gestured to the baby “This here’s my little boy Johnny”

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, he didn’t like the possessive tone or the way she’d failed to tell them her husband’s name. Jean came back a moment later with two steaming mugs and placed them on the coffee table. She sat beside Johnny’s bouncer, tapping him on the nose lightly to make him laugh.

“You married Officer Newandyke? Have children?” she asked her eyes still on her son, Freddy cleared his throat “Not as of yet”  
He thought about Larry, bouncing a baby on his knee, pulling a funny face. His stomach flipped, he didn't want to think about it.

Jean hummed, sweeping her hair back into a bun. “And you Officer Vega?” 

Vic smiled to himself sliding his wedding ring up his finger “Happily married for 3 years, we’re in the process of adopting a daughter”

Jean grinned, she’d got the answer she was looking for, she regarded Vic with a kind smile and after a moment nodded solemnly “Yes, marriage is a wonderful thing but of course so very hard when your husband strays”

Jean sighed deeply “You know, I know I ought not to raise my voice but he knows how to push my buttons and he harms himself too”

Freddy leant forward inquisitively “He harms himself, Mr Dimick?”

Vic shot him a sideward glance “And you’re alleging he’s been unfaithful?”

The brunette bit at her lip “Yes to both, I’ve tried to help and I’ve forgiven him. I just don’t know what to do”

Freddy smiled sympathetically "We understand, it must be very hard. I think you're very brave, staying with your husband"

Jean nodded a stiff smile on her face "It's all for Johnny, and for Lawrence, I do still love him"

"Of course ma'am" Vic murmured in agreement.  
Jean stood up smiling stiffly as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up "Lawrence darling! We've got guests!"  
She sighed softly "He'll only be a minute officers. Why don't you tell me about your partners? I could use the distraction"

Vic looked at Freddy expectantly, he wasn't one to talk about his husband, he was stoic and stone cold most of the time.  
Freddy stumbled over his words "He's uh he's great. A salesman"  
Jean hummed "Just like my husband, where did you meet?"  
"A club, neither of us wanted to be there" Freddy giggled remembering how they met.

Jean opened her mouth to retort but she was interrupted by the sound of the stairs creaking.  
"Hey. Sorry I took so long I-"  
Mr Dimick stopped, Freddy's heart pounded in his chest as he looked into the eyes of the man he thought was his boyfriend.  
"I-I was in the shower" Larry finished lamely.  
Jean came to stand beside him, kissing his cheek.  
"Lawrence. This is Officer Newandyke and Officer Vega, they're here about our tiff"  
Vic stood up and shook with Larry "A pleasure Mr Dimick"  
Freddy stood, a little shaky on his feet and shook with Larry "Mr Dimmick."  
He took a step back and let out a little huff of disbelief.  
"Excuse me. I'm not feeling so well, I'll be back in a minute"  
Vic shot him a look of concern "You alright Newandyke?"  
"Just a little queasy, probably last night's curry"  
Vic nodded "Go on. I'll begin the standard"  
Freddy couldn't have got out of the house fast enough, he dry heaved for a minute before setling himself on the front porch and trying to clear his head.  
Larry was married. Larry and his wife weren't happy. Freddy was the one Larry was cheating on Jean with. Larry had a family, a son.

"Freddy. I'm so sorry"  
Freddy Newandyke had never wanted to punch someone so hard in his life.  
Larry sat down beside him awkwardly  
"Don't fucking touch me Larry...just don't"  
"We should talk"  
Larry hesitantly reached out to grip Freddy's nape just the way he liked, Freddy sighed softly but made no move to pull away.  
"I don't want to see you again." He mumbled after a moment of silence.  
Larry swallowed audibly.  
"I understand."  
Freddy finally pushed Larry away, hating himself for wanting Larry's arms around him.  
"You don't. You don't understand. You have a wife, you have a son. I was your side bitch"  
Freddy's eyes fixated on Larry's shoes, they were undone and paired with mismatching socks.  
"You were my boyfriend, you were never my side bitch. I didn't go out looking to find you, but I did and I couldn't let you go, I'm sorry"  
Freddy sniffled awkwardly and wiped his eyes clean of the tears gathering in them and stood up.  
"I have a job to do Mr Dimmick"  
Larry side stepped in front of the door his gaze pleading and desperate.  
"I think I'm in love with you kid" He breathed, so faint that if the scene hadn't been deadly silent Freddy wouldn't have heard it.  
The younger man shook his head "Stop obstructing my entrance to your home Mr Dimmick, I can ensure you we won't take up much of your time"


End file.
